1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides substituted pyrrolidine compounds, and methods of treatment and pharmaceutical compositions that utilize or comprise one or more such compounds. Compounds of the invention are useful for a variety of therapies, including preterm labor, dysmenorrhea, asthma, hypertension, infertility or fertility disorder, undesired blood clotting, preeclampsia or eclampsia, an eosinophil disorder, sexual dysfunction, osteoporosis and other destructive bone disease or disorder, and other diseases and disorders associated with the prostaglandin and receptors thereof.
2. Background
Certain prostanoid receptors and modulators of those receptors have been reported. See generally Eicosanoids: From Biotechnology to Therapeutic Applications (plenum Press, New York); Journal of Lipid Mediators and Cell Signalling 14: 83-87 (1996); The British Journal of Pharmacology, 112: 735-740 (1994); PCT applications WO 96/06822, WO 97/00863, WO 97/00864, and WO 96/03380; EP 752421; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,211,197 4,211,876 and 3,873,566; and Bennett et al. J. Med. Chem., 19(5): 715-717 (1976).
Certain prostaglandin ligands and analogs have been reported to provide biological activity associated with prostaglandin. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,288,120; 6,211,197; 4,090,019; and 4,033,989. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,911. E-type prostaglandin reported to be mediated through interaction with the prostaglandin E receptor(s). Four subtypes of the prostaglandin EP receptor have been identified: EP1, EP2, EP3, and EP4. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,814 and 5,759,789. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,814.
It would be desirable to have new compounds and methods for treatment of diseases and disorders associated with the prostaglandin family of compounds.